Surprise!
by Jules9
Summary: *INCOMPLETE* Rafe and Alison Kovich learn something that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Glancing at the mammoth stack of case files that lay on his desk, Rafe Kovich groaned. The young social worker leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and releasing a loud sigh.  
  
Who ever thought helping people would involve so much work?  
  
Truthfully, Rafe loved his job. He just hated the paperwork that came with it.  
  
When his cousin Lucy Coe first informed Rafe that she'd recommended him for an opening in the General Hospital Social Work Department, he was amazed. He'd never considered entering the profession, but it sounded interesting.  
  
Later on, after interviewing for the position, Rafe received even more of a shock. His grandmother-in-law, Amanda Barrington, and the rest of the hospital board actually hired him! Nine months later, he was a highly esteemed social worker, the hospital's best.  
  
Rafe's slowly fluttered open, and a pair of hazel irises peeked down at the digital clock on his telephone. 4:32 PM. He sighed again. 28 minutes more, and he'd be free.  
  
A wide smile formed upon his lips, and his eyes closed once more. Rafe felt his whole body relax, as his overworked mind drifted to his 5:00 PM release.  
  
This workday would end the same as all the rest, and that was what made it so wonderful. Rafe would set all those worrisome case files aside, lock up his office, and exit the hospital. Then he'd cross the street and reunite with his angel.  
  
The restaurant where she worked was located only a short distance away, but even that seemed too far. Every day Rafe sprinted across the busy avenue. Every day he bounded into the Recovery Room and greeted his beautiful bride with a soft kiss on the lips. And every day she would return his kiss, then smile up at him with those baby blues of hers, and take his breath away.  
  
But that was then and not now. Now he had to work. Rafe knew that. That was what people did: work. He only wished it were that simple.  
  
Rafe's mind would simply not release him from thoughts of his wife. Alison was the most intoxicating woman he'd ever met. That was why he'd fallen in love with her so quickly. She filled a hole in his soul that Rafe never even knew he had, and she filled his life with more happiness than he could ever have imagined. She was his whole world.  
  
His eyes still shut, Rafe took a deep, cleansing breath.  
  
'You'll be with Alison soon enough,' his conscience chided him.  
  
But soon wasn't close enough; Rafe wanted her now. He could visualize the familiar twinkle in her eyes, the way her lips trembled before her laughter filled the air. But there was one thing Rafe knew he wasn't imagining.  
  
"Tough day?" a female voice chirped, giggling.  
  
Rafe's eyelids sprung open to greet the magnificent sight before them. There she stood, his wife, his angel, his soul mate, his Alison... 


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking his head in amazement, Rafe chuckled.  
  
"Get over here," he said, extending his arms to his surprise visitor.  
  
The blonde giggled again and slid comfortably onto his lap. Embracing her husband's neck, Alison Kovich pulled his lips to hers, where they met in a lingering kiss.  
  
"I missed you so much," Rafe murmured, burying his face in her sweet-smelling mane.  
  
Alison smiled. How she was ever fortunate enough to find a man like Rafe, she had no idea. All she did know was that she was never letting him go.  
  
"Where'd you start this time?" she asked playfully.  
  
"28," sounded a muffled reply from her shoulder.  
  
Alison laughed.  
  
"That's good. Sometimes you start in the hundreds."  
  
Dropping a light kiss on her shoulder, Rafe lifted his head to face his wife.  
  
"I was too busy to count much today, but," he paused, "I was only-"  
  
He glanced at the clock.  
  
"24 minutes off."  
  
Giggling softly, Alison pressed her lips against his once more.  
  
"Hey," Rafe thought out loud, pulling away from her kiss suddenly. "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at work."  
  
"No, I got off early," she admitted reluctantly. "I had a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Are you okay?" Rafe questioned his wife, his brow furrowing in worry.  
  
Alison brightened at his inquiry, and she shook her head gently.  
  
"No, Rafe, I'm not sick."  
  
Rafe caressed her face lightly, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Then what is it, angel?"  
  
Exhaling sharply, Mrs. Kovich took her husband's hands in her own. She didn't know how to break the news to him, news that would change their lives forever.  
  
"We're pregnant." 


End file.
